A Heart That Yearns
by wallflower1
Summary: Audrey, that rightward slant in your handwriting indicates a romantic nature. A heart that yearns.


**Title:** A Heart That Yearns  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>The whole series, but especially 2x12 and 2x22.  
><strong>Warning:<strong>Hints at the same dark themes as the show, nothing explicit.

* * *

><p>Audrey waited until the elevator closed on Agent Bryson and old crying man to straighten her skirt and walk to Agent Cooper's room.<p>

He answered his door wearing her favorite look, the one with joy folded in the corners of his eyes; right before he flung excuses between them like so many slammed doors. Silly, didn't he know she grew up among a hundred closed doors and she never let that stop her?

"Audrey," he said and before he could lecture her again, she hooked her pinkie over his top button and kissed him. All she wanted after she first saw him, neat as a folded handkerchief, was this: tasting the bitter coffee on his lips and skimming her fingers down the front of his shirt. The top button slipped free with a sharp tug of her little finger, uncovering gray cotton and pale flesh. He stepped back then, arms on her shoulders as if to keep her away.

"Audrey, I've told you this before. We're friends and only friends," he said, the stern voice that she bet made grown men freeze merely made her smile, because he hadn't stopped her fingers from slipping over the next red button.

"I remember, Agent Cooper," she frowned, feigning remorse. "Oh, sorry. You're not an agent anymore, are you? No F.B.I in the way."

"You and I both know it is not that simple." Voice firm and grip firm around her wrists before she could pluck another button free.

"I'm not involved in your case. I'm not in your debt and-" she leaned within kissing distance, "I'm going to be nineteen in a few weeks." The last reason a lie, a risk on her part. Her age another door forced between them. Tonight she moved around them, behind them, tapping the walls for knotholes and weak points. "Nothing in the way," she purred, and before he could say another word, she kissed him again.

And he kissed her back, one hand on her cheek and the other on her shoulder. Heat unfurled in her belly as she worked to unbutton his soft flannel shirt.

He pulled away when she reached his belt, his eyes dark as stained wood. "You should leave, Audrey."

"But you don't want me to." At any time, he could make her leave, could carry her out of his room if he really wanted to. Not allow her to push him on the bed, sitting on the very edge. "Do you?"

Outside the rain sounded like fingers snapping on beat. His gaze gave her shivers, the way he looked at her and through her like he knew her all the things she kept locked away inside. But she knew things about him too, found some of his weak points; the shift of her hips, the scent of her perfume and the kind of confidence that got her what she wanted.

Without saying a word, he scooted back on the bed, arms at his side. "If you're absolutely sure about this, Audrey..." he trailed off.

The smile on her face was wicked. "Didn't think you were the shy type. It's ok." He made the most perfect sound when she slid into his lap. "We'll go real slow."

"I've been accused of many things in my life, but shy is not one of them."

No, not shy at all when their clothes piled on the floor and she delighted in how wrong her daydreams of being with him could be. One thing she got right, she ran the show even when she didn't quite know what she was doing. When they were finished, he stroked her hair and said her name, just her name, over and over again. Or maybe it was just the rain, rapping against the eves.

The sound of running water woke her. She listened as the shower turned off and after some shuffling, the sink turn on. She imagined him lathering up his face, cutting through the foam in neat strokes, humming to himself because of her.

He emerged from the bathroom in a puff of steam, towel slung low on his hips and hair curling over his forehead. It gave her just as much pleasure to see Dale Cooper unmade as the curve of his naked back as he leaned over the dresser.

"Good morning Audrey," he said, turning around.

"Good morning." She stretched, watched him watch her, dark shirt and slacks under one arm forgotten.

He reached out and touched the bottom of one sheet covered foot. It didn't tickle, made her feel warm all over and even if she was kinda sore, she thought it wouldn't be bad at all to get him back in bed when the phone rang.

The call was short. Playfulness forgotten, he's Special Agent Cooper again.

"I have to leave. Police business."

She curled one arm under her head. "I thought being suspended meant you didn't have to work?"

From on the edge of the bed, he kissed her cheek. "Not official work but Sheriff Truman asked for my help, and I owe him."

She flipped her hair back. "Well, I have a hotel to run. I will see you tonight, we can have dinner together."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." She laughed to herself. Silly man.

"It's a marvelous idea. And besides, You're not a special agent." She kissed him on the corner of his mouth and slipped out of bed, humming as she dressed. In the hallway, she belted her jacket on her way to the elevator. She paused, thinking she herd someone calling her name, but the hallway was empty.

The elevator chimed and she stepped inside, humming a dreamy tune.

* * *

><p>"Miss? Visiting hours are over."<p>

Donna stretched the kink out of her neck and murmured a thanks to the nurse. Audrey looked the same: pale and still, heavy white bandages wrapped everywhere. Her mother would scold her to know she was here, but Audrey was her sister, and in a town that stole her best friends, boyfriend, father and the man who raised her, any family that remained she needed to hold onto.

"Audrey," she said, squeezing her hand. "Audrey, come back. Come back please Audrey."

"Donna," Agent Cooper stood in the doorway, arms crossed at his chest and a white bandage wrapped around his forehead. "You should be getting home."

She nodded, patted Audrey's hand one more time and left, brushing past Agent Cooper. He moved to her vacated chair, touching the tips of Audrey's fingers, the only part not covered in gauze. Now would be a good time to wake up, Donna though.

When she got home, she found a still damp spot of blood on the sleeve of her coat.

Somewhere outside, a owl cooed to the night.


End file.
